mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Kaenbyou
280px |Caption = Artwork from |Creator = Various |Old = orin_project's version (2009) |New = /BIYO's version/ (2014) |Origin = Touhou Project}} Rin Kaenbyou (also known as Orin) is a character from Touhou Project, first appearing in her cat form as the midboss of Subterranean Animism's stage 4 and 5, and later appearing in her humanoid form as the game's stage 5 boss. She is one of Satori Komeiji's pets, along with her old friend Utsuho Reiuji. Rin is a kasha, a cat-like demon who steals corpses, which she uses to fuel the former Hell of Blazing Fires. Before the events of Subterranean Animism, after Utsuho obtains the power of nuclear fusion from Kanako Yasaka, Rin drove the vengeful spirits of former hell to the surface in the hopes that it would attract the attention of a youkai powerful enough to stop Utsuho, but was surprised to see a human answer her call instead. In M.U.G.E.N, Rin Kaenbyou has been made by orin_project, Waribashi, Sukuemon, Hetyo and BIYO. Sukuemon's and Hetyo's versions attempt to imitate the style of Immaterial and Missing Power and Touhou Hisoutensoku, respectively, with BIYO's version being loosely based on Hisoutensoku; orin_project's and Waribashi's versions opt for more traditional gameplay styles that are less focused on projectiles. Orin_project's version Abandoning her spell cards in favour of a completely different set of skills, Orin can now summon cyclones, create shockwaves by meowing and punch the opponent really, really hard. Likely as a result of her living below ground, Orin isn't particularly great in the air, with her aerial Normals being notably weaker than her grounded ones and the impact of gravity having a greater effect on her. Waribashi's version This version of Rin features realistically-proportioned sprites in contrast to most other Touhou characters, and carries a more traditional four-button gameplay style to go with them. Some of Rin's spell cards from Subterranean Animism appear as part of her moveset, though instead of filling the screen with projectiles, they've been toned down to fit more inline with her melee-centric playstyle. Sukuemon's version Bearing resemblance to a certain knife-wielding maid, Kaenbyou Rin adopts the gameplay style of Immaterial and Missing Power for the most part, though the usage of spell cards has been reworked to be more akin to traditional Hyper activations. Rin's regular attacks are rather slow and don't feature much range to make up for it, though her ability to transform into a cat while crouching allows her to play evasively and still fire off multiple projectiles. BIYO's version Coupled with entirely custom sprites, RIN_B's gameplay style is best described as a simplified version of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Hisoutensoku that replaces the spell card deck with a fixed moveset akin to more traditional fighting games. RIN_B has an array of spirits at her disposal that she can place around the stage to shoot danmaku at the opponent, though there is a limit to how many she can summon in quick succession. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Project Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Youkai Category:Females Category:Humanoids Category:Cats Category:2000's Characters Category:Mammals